She's just Oblivious
by hiriki
Summary: Sasuke passa a prestar mais atenção em uma determinada kunochi... e descobre que os seus sentimentos são bem mais complexos do que ele realmente imaginava. No que isso pode resultar? Oneshot/songfic SasuSaku extremamente fluffy e açucarada. *eca*


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e o Kishimoto sabe disso, então...**

**Essa foi a primeira songfic que eu fiz na minha curta vida. Perdoem o ar extremamente fluffy e enjoativo – eu nem publicaria isso aqui no , se dependesse do bom senso, mas parece que eu não tenho dose nenhuma de bom senso.**

* * *

As ruas de Konoha estavam incrivelmente movimentadas naquele dia. O garoto de cabelos negros andava destraído, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, alheio aos olhares curiosos que lhe lançavam. Uma voz conhecida lhe chamou a atenção.

_Once upon a time there was a girl...  
_**Era uma vez uma garota...**  
_  
You wouldn't really call her typical  
_**Você não a chamaria de típica**

Enquanto Sakura corria pelas ruas de Konoha em sua direção gritando "Sasuke-kun!" naquele seu tom de voz dócil, o Uchiha teve de admitir que ela era uma garota bastante estranha. Mas ela exercia um domínio sobre ele o qual ele jamais entenderia... aquele estranho poder de invadir os pensamentos frios e vazios do garoto.  
__

Had her own definition of cool  
**Tinha sua própria definição de legal**  
_  
She lived in her own world  
_**Ela vivia em seu próprio mundo**  
_  
She had her own style - her own rules  
_**Ela tinha seu próprio estilo, suas próprias regras**  
__

-Sasuke-kun, porque a gente não almoça junto?-perguntou a kunoichi num tom de voz inocente.

-Por que? Qual a graça disso?

-Não sei, talvez fosse legal sair um pouco dessa rotina monótona-insistiu ela meigamente.

Sasuke sentiu-se estranhamente alegre por dentro. Enquanto aquele bando de mulheres exibidas vinha se pavoneando para ele desde que voltara à Konoha, Sakura era a única que conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo discreta e roubar toda a atenção do Uchiha para si.  
__

She played along like it was usual  
**Ela brincava como se fosse normal**

_Nobody really even knew her name  
_**Ninguém nem mesmo sabia seu nome**

_To her, life was one big game  
_**Para ela, a vida era um grande jogo**

Enquanto andavam pelas movimentadas ruas até um restaurante tranqüilo onde pudessem almoçar, o Uchiha observava discretamente Sakura. Ela era o tipo de mulher que ele jamais conseguiria achar em lugar nenhum: saltitava alegre ao seu lado apenas pelo prazer de sua companhia, brincava com os próprios fios de cabelo como se a satisfação transbordasse-lhe pelo corpo. Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, olhares curiosos transpassavam o casal: todos conheciam Uchiha Sasuke, o habilidoso vingador que fugira de Konoha e retornara há algumas semanas. Mas poucos sabiam quem era aquela alegre garota que sorria ao seu lado: as mulheres encaravam-a com inveja; os homens, com curiosidade. Mas para a Haruno, nenhum daqueles olhares realmente fazia diferença: tudo ali era apenas como um jogo.__

She's got her head up in the clouds  
**Ela tinha a cabeça nas nuvens**  
_  
Sharada, sharada  
_**Sharada, sharada**  
_  
Don't know if she'll come down  
_**Não se sabe se ela irá descer**  
_  
Sharada, sharada  
_**Sharada, sharada**__

Tiveram um almoço tranqüilo e silencioso. Uma músia tocava suavemente no restaurante, e Sasuke mal ouvia: sua consciência ficava ligeiramente afetada com a presença da Haruno. A música penetrava nos ouvidos da garota, mas a cabeça dela já sonhava alto: sonhava com o seu amado Uchiha, sentado defronte a ela, com os orbes negros voltados para a rua apinhada de gente. Sonhava com um futuro distante, onde eles fossem casados: quem sabe tivessem filhos, um ou dois, e morassem numa enorme casa de campo...

Os pensamentos dele e dela se encontraram repentinamente quando a mão do vingador esbarrou sem querer na mão fina de Sakura. A música entrou violentamente nos ouvidos de ambos, como se alguém tivesse acabado de ligar o som. Eles coraram e afastaram as mãos rapidamente. Pouco tempo depois, se despediram e separaram-se no meio da calçada lotada.

_  
She can't get to bed  
_**Ela não consegue dormir**  
_  
Sharada, sharada  
_**Sharada, sharada**  
_  
She's got that song stuck in her head  
_**Aquela música não sai da cabeça dela**  
_  
_Muitas horas depois, quando a noite já alçava seu manto negro nos céus, a kunoichi de cabelos rosados revirava nos lençóis tentando dormir. Mas a música que tocara no restaurante penetrava insistentemente nos pensamentos calmos dela, e a cena das mãos se esbarrando voltava junto com a música... Sakura agarrou-se desesperadamente aos lençóis.

Não muito longe dali, Sasuke estava sentado na cama, o rosto erguido para o teto do quarto, com pensamentos incômodos revirando seu ser... quando ele desligou o abajur, um raro sorriso era ostentado por seu rosto; sabia o que iria fazer no dia seguinte.  
__

Dreaming all day- that's all she did  
**Sonhando o dia todo - foi tudo o que ela fez**  
_  
Ever since she was a little kid  
_**Desde que ela era uma criança**__

-Sakura!

Sasuke alcançou-a bem na entrada do portão do prédio da Hokage. A Haruno parou, estática, o coração batendo com violência: Sasuke não costumava chamá-la assim.

-Sasuke-kun... o quê...

-Aqui não. Venha comigo.

Sem dar mais explicações, o Uchiha segurou a garota pela mão e saiu puxando-a pelas calçadas da vila. Sakura dividia-se entre o riso e a surpresa: cenas como aquela só costumavam acontecer nos seus mais íntimos devaneios... desde que ela era criança.

Quando chegaram num beco deserto, o Uchiha prendeu Sakura na parede com os braços.

All the teachers thought that she was slow  
**Todos os professores pensavam que ela era lerda**

She was just dreaming 'bout her show  
**Ela só estava sonhando com o seu show**

-S-Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke encarou a fundo os orbes verdes da garota.

-Você sempre foi meio devagar para entender as coisas... mas... agora eu entendo... você ainda gosta de mim, Sakura, como gostava naquela época?

-E-eu... S-Sasuke-kun...  
__

And when they told her she's delirious  
**Quando eles disseram que ela delirava**__

She didn't care- she's just oblivious  
**ela não ligou - ela é apenas distraída**__

Sakura respirou fundo: não teria outra chance de falar tudo o que sentia.

-Sasuke-kun, você sabe que eu sempre gostei muito de você... mesmo quando estava sempre me chamando de irritante, eu pude perceber o que você queria dizer... e tentar amadurecer. Na maioria das vezes, várias pesoas, como a Ino, o Naruto-kun, sempre disseram que eu delirava em sonhar que algum dia você gostaria de mim... eu sei que isso até parece um pouco distante da realidade... mas... durante todo esse tempo... eu nunca desisti de você!  
__

_She likes to make everyone curious  
_**Ela gosta de fazer todo mundo curioso**__

One day she's gonna be famous...  
**Um dia ela será famosa...**__

-Sa-Sasuke-kun... eu sei que tudo isso parece ridíc...

Ele calou a frase dela com um beijo, segurando-a firme pelos pulsos delicados.

-Sakura... eu quero você.  
__

She's got her head up in the clouds  
**Ela tinha a cabeça nas nuvens**  
_  
Sharada, sharada  
_**Sharada, sharada**__

Don't know if she'll come down  
**Não se sabe se ela irá descer**__

Sharada, sharada  
**Sharada, sharada**

Era um beijo puro e verdadeiro. Era de verdade; e, quando eles se separaram, com sorrisos discretos um para o outro, Sakura teve certeza que não era mais um sonho seu.

**Só uma coisa a dizer:**

**Essa fanfic é FAIL.**

**Agradeço imensamente a quem gastou preciosos minutos lendo isso. Pedir reviews seria demais, então...**

**Relembrando: eu escrevi isso há uns 3 anos, por isso, perdoem minha alma pelo péssimo estado dessa songfic.**


End file.
